


[Podfic] What A Fun, Sexy Time For Tyler

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Can't A Guy Call His Brother Pretty Without It Seeming Strange? [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie knows it wasn't him who left that mark on Tyler's neck, and if he leaves his own mark right next to it so Jordie sees it later, well, that's not really anyone's business but theirs. aka, Jordie and Jamie sexually compete over Tyler, but everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What A Fun, Sexy Time For Tyler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a fun, sexy time for Tyler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282367) by [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly). 



> MORE THANKS to Sherlockelly for letting me record all the things
> 
> Thanks to Jaden56 for beta-ing :D

**Title:**   What a Fun, Sexy Time For Tyler  
 **Author:**   Sherlockelly  
 **Reader:**   RsCreighton  
 **Length:**   08:35  
 **Format:**   MP3  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20What%20a%20Fun%20Sexy%20Time%20for%20Tyler.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20What%20a%20Fun%20Sexy%20Time%20for%20Tyler.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!_


End file.
